


Can't Sleep?

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody can sleep.<br/>Cuddles Ensue.</p><p>Based upon the lovely comic by http://nymphicus.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep?

You're sitting on the couch, watching dumb late night movies, when you hear a voice. "Dirk?" it whispers, and you turn. Jane's standing there, wearing a simple nightgown, without her glasses on. Her blue eyes reflect the tv, and you look at her. "S'up, Crockpot?" you ask, turning your gaze to Lil' Seb, who's in her arms, waving at you. "I can't sleep." Jane says, her brow furrowing.

You smile at Jane, a rare occasion, and point to the empty spot on the couch beside you. She grins and curls up beside you, her head on your lap. Lil' Seb curls up beside her, and you gently stroke the girl's hair. It's really soft. You hear a gasp, and Roxy books it behind the couch. "I'm joinin' dis cuddlefest whether you like it or not, Strudel." she slurs, jumping on the back of the couch and passing out on top of it. You pat her hand, and the three of you sit like that while you continue to idly watch tv. You use the internet on your glasses as usual, trying to resist sleep- you won't abandon your post as the silent guard. Jane smiles in her sleep, and you're glad she's snoozing peacefully. Roxy snorts in your ear and you smile. Silly girl.   
You look up, to see Jake standing in the doorway. "I, um..I wanted to...ah...." 

"Get over here, English." you say, pointing to your other side, and he sits beside you, making small talk, before he's out cold, leaning against your shoulder.

You're happy, with this moment right here. Your best friends all beside you, all happy at home. You grin for a split second before falling into a slight stupor, falling in and out of sleep.

You dream, for once, of a big golden ship, flying through space. You wander around on it, looking at all the stuff. If there's anyone on it, they seem to be avoiding you. You begin to run, panicing- you want to see someone. You can't.

 

You wake up, feeling your friends pressed close, and realize, with a sigh, 

that your name is Dirk Strider, and you really, really have to pee.


End file.
